Tears on a Blue Rose
by Athena's Wiccan-wolf
Summary: Valetines Day...for Harry the day of evil omens. Can a mysterious letter and a significant rose change his mind? Not a HPHG but I didn't know where else to put it!


Disclaimer: None of the Harry Potter characters are mine and no infringement is intended.  
  
Author's Notes: There are several reasons for me wanting to write this fic. One being that JK recently admitted (I can't remember though) that the person Harry ends up with will be a character that had been there since Book One. It also steams from the fact she says she's seen fanfiction and no one had guessed right yet. So thinking logically I went across the whole web to try and find this particularly pairing...and I think there was like two fics! But secondly I really needed to cheer myself up after writing chapter 42 of 'Embracing the Moon'.  
  
To Mischief!  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I  
  
Tears on a Blue Rose  
  
Valentine's day...possibly the cruellest day known to every single person out there and the day that those in loving, mushy relationships could flaunt it until they were either sick or practically walking on air...annoyingly.  
  
Harry hated this day. This day was a bad omen upon his already difficult life. In his second year he had suffered a great bout of embarrassment from a cupid style dwarf who sang what could've been the worst poem known to man (Ginny had apologised for that recently while trying to hold back hysterical laughter, she really was moving on happily). Then of course there was the whole Cho fiasco in Madame Puddifoot's...he hadn't had the urge to drink coffee since.  
  
So when the blasted day arrived with a loud bang as confetti covered Seamus's bed Harry groaned and pulled the covers up high above his head.  
  
"You can't hide in there all day mate." Ron said sympathetically...or at least it would've been if he hadn't been wearing an amused grin at the time as he tugged the covers off of the grumbling teenager on his way to the showers.  
  
"Care to wager on that." Harry growled but after a minute he pushed himself up and rolled off of his bed with a strange grace. Rubbing his sleepy eyes with a balled up fist he looked over to see Dean smirking at him.  
  
"What?" He muttered before yawning but the coloured male simply grinned and pointed to the window behind Harry. With a feeling of impending doom the boy turned.  
  
Several Barn owls sat perched on the windowsill blinking at him as Hedwig glared at the lot of them from her place on Harry's bedside table. She looked at Harry who in turn looked at her and as Harry sighed the owl seemed to let out a hoot in agreement.  
  
"Guess being the Boy who Lived has its perks huh Potter?" Dean said shaking his head in amusement as he stood to go get ready for a shower.  
  
"Yeah, bloody wonderful." The messy haired teen muttered as he freed each owl of their burden, throwing the letters down onto the bed before staring at them.  
  
Ron came back in; towel wrapped around his waist and looked at the love letters that his Best friend seemed to be scowling at.  
  
"Were the letters picking on you again?" He asked in mock concern but he merely received a significant raised finger from Harry making him laugh.  
  
"Want some help going through them?" He asked and Harry sighed as he nodded.  
  
"Don't laugh at anybody though Ron." He warned before opening the first one in his reach. They spent quarter of an hour opening them all and by the end of it Harry felt like he was nothing more then an accessory as Ron looked at him in sympathy properly this time.  
  
"Not one of these letters was addressed to 'Harry'...all addressed to 'The Boy who Lived'." The seeker sighed as he pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Harry hocked his side-bag strap up higher on his shoulder as he walked beside Hermione and Ron down the path of the courtyard. Every now and again he'd catch girls looking at him before they started to giggle insanely and this made him feel, if possible, even worse.  
  
How many knew anything about him? He was willing to put his entire bank- vault account on it that not one of these girls had ever shown interest in him before they found out that last year that he had been telling the truth. In fact how many would even take a second look if he hadn't been the Boy who Lived?  
  
"Wow you look happy."  
  
Looking up he came face to face with a group of smiling Hufflepuffs... Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie Macmillan. Since the Fifth year the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs had grown closer, helping one another until the trio had practically joined the quad of friends. It was Susan, who Harry had found a confidant in, that had spoken.  
  
"Oh don't bother, he's being a grouch." Hermione said as she smiled at them in turn. Harry frowned at her.  
  
"I'm not being a 'grouch', I simply hate Valentines Day."  
  
"How could anyone hate Valentines Day?" Hannah asked shocked as she held up her only card.  
  
"Easy. Tell me who is your card addressed to?" Harry said crossing his arms over his chest and Hannah looked at him in a kind of 'duh' manner.  
  
"Um...me?" She said and shaking his head Harry sighed.  
  
"No I mean, what does it say? 'Dear lover', 'To Hannah'?"  
  
"Oh um..." She opened her card and read it quickly, "'Dear Hannah, you sexy beast you!'" She grinned impishly when she looked back up and Harry found a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.  
  
"Nice...I got 'To the Boy who Lived'...in every bloody letter." He said and Hannah patted his arm.  
  
"Ah you're more then just the Boy who Lived to us Harry!" Susan said and Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"See! Will you stop pouting now?" She said addressing Harry and the boy smirked a little.  
  
"I always thought I had a rather fetching pout!"  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Harry rested his chin in his palm as he stared ahead at the front of the classroom, looking at Professor Flitwick but not really seeing him as his mind wandered. He looked around then and watched as girls gossiped to one another as they brandished their gifts to one another, comparing cuddlies and cards. The boys were either looking smug with themselves, taking the mickey out of each others cards or blushing as a certain girl batted their eyelids at one another.  
  
"OK so if everyone would step forward to retrieve cushion I'd like to just see how you're all doing at keeping up your charms." The Professor squeaked and suddenly there was a flurry of movement as people moved to the front, crowding as they made to grab a cushion.  
  
When Harry had finally managed to get to the front he grabbed a pillow and squeezed his way back to his desk, the group still swarming around the head of the class.  
  
He stopped when he spotted something on his table.  
  
A single Blue Rose was resting on top of a navy blue envelope which in itself was strange. Maybe this admirer had missed the memo on 'Red' being the Valentine colour.  
  
He moved closer and gingerly picked up the rose. The shade was like a cosmic blue, almost black in some areas and it sparkled like it had little tears of Morning dew on its petals. The stem was smooth, free of any thorns and leaves and Harry twirled it slightly before looking at the desk again. He then slowly picked up the envelope and placing the rose on the table momentarily he slipped a thumb under the seal and tore it gently.  
  
There was no card inside but instead a piece of parchment folded in half. He pulled it out and opened it carefully. Then he began to read...  
  
"Dearest Harry,  
  
'It was a beauty that I saw-  
  
So pure, so perfect, as the frame  
  
Of all the Universe were lame  
  
To that one figure, could I draw,  
  
Or at least line of it a law:  
  
A skein of silk without a knot!  
  
A fair march made without a halt!  
  
A curious form without a fault!  
  
A printed book without a blot!  
  
All Beauty! – And without a spot.'  
  
You are more then just a fairytale hero Harry,  
  
And it was not the scar upon your brow that enchanted me but instead the heart that beats within your chest.  
  
You may wonder as to why your rose is blue and not red. Well, you see there is this boy that I like who is followed by a great sadness that even though his beauty continues on he is like that blue rose, Beautiful in his morbid light and his face is decorated with unshed tears...unseen by all but me.  
  
Yours forever My Elegant Blue rose,  
  
A friend of Helgas."  
  
Harry was stunned and he reread the letter two more times, a small wistful smile gracing his lips. Unconsciously he raised the rose to his nose and took in its scent, the velvet petals tickling him as he rested it on the tip of his nose. He twirled it slightly and he let is eyes wonder to the parchment again.  
  
"What're you looking all girly for?"  
  
He jumped as he looked to his side to find Ron grinning at him. Before he could stop him the red head had stolen the parchment just as Hermione came up to read it over his shoulder.  
  
They were silent a moment as they read before they both looked up at him with two very different emotions on their faces.  
  
Ron looked as though he was resisting the urge to laugh, much to Harry's annoyance but Hermione looked positively moved.  
  
"That's so..." Ron started but Hermione cut him off with a sigh.  
  
"Romantic." She said and Harry smiled at her but Ron rolled his eyes.  
  
"Yeah if a guy was giving it to a girl but Harry's not 'beautiful'."  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow dangerously at his friend and the red head carried on quickly.  
  
"No, that's not what I meant! I meant shouldn't it be...um, 'Handsome' for a bloke?"  
  
Harry sighed as he took the parchment back. He read the part about the rose again as he rubbed the soft flower down his cheek and then he looked around him, trying with a hope to find any signs of who may have dropped it off.  
  
When he saw everyone doing as they were supposed to be doing he let out what could've been described as a sad breath before sitting down at his desk, the rose cradled to his chest softly as he continued to twirl it.  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
"A friend of Helgas?" Harry muttered to himself as he gazed down at the parchment before looking up at the DA members practising. Still pulling up short he slipped the letter back into his pocket before clapping once to gather everyone's attention.  
  
"Right, well curfew starts in a couple of minutes so I think everyone should start thinking about getting ready to leave. Tonight was brilliant, well done and I'll see you all in next lesson."  
  
Dumbledore had made the DA an after-class club sort of thing and so there were a lot more members then last year. Harry's confidence in large crowds was slowly building and he often found himself thinking that if the Auror thing didn't work out then he could always take up a job as a Professor in Hogwarts.  
  
People were gathering robes they had discarded and all waved goodbye to him, which he vaguely paid attention to as he slipped the parchment out of his pocket once more. He read the words, mouthing them silently as he went over them but he still couldn't work it out yet...not that it didn't make him smile everytime he looked at the letter.  
  
"That's a very different look from this morning."  
  
He looked up to find Susan Bones smiling at him and strangely his stomach fluttered happily at her toothy grin. He returned it as he slouched to sit against one of the bookcases that appeared in the room everytime that they entered the room for DA lessons. Susan shuffled down to sit with him.  
  
"Yeah uh... Someone sent me this." He offered her the letter to read feeling unusually fine with letting her have a look at it. She smiled when she finished it and handed it back.  
  
"This person seems besotted by you." She said teasingly and he smiled at her gently as he looked at it again.  
  
"I've...I'm not really that confident a person but I felt... 'Attractive' after reading this...I've never felt like that." He admitted quietly. Susan looked vaguely shocked.  
  
"Are you kidding me? You've been out with Cho Chang, the most lusted after girl in Hogwarts and you felt unattractive when she dated you?"  
  
Harry smiled at her, chuckling slightly as he nodded.  
  
"She didn't date me because I was good-looking Susan, she dated me because...I'm not really sure why actually."  
  
He breathed out a sigh as he leant his head back against the bookcase before letting it drop onto Susan's shoulder lazily. She chuckled as she patted his head.  
  
"This person...I want to meet them." He whispered and he felt Susan moved her head to look at him.  
  
"But what if the reality wasn't as good as the thought? What is she was fat or ugly or hell...what is 'she' wasn't a 'she'?" She asked and Harry smiled a little as he laughed lightly.  
  
"You know what the scary thing is? It's that I wouldn't care...Guy, girl, large, small it doesn't matter. I wanted someone to like me for me and so I think I would be a hypocrite if I didn't give them the same treatment...except if they were a first year because that'll feel paedophilic but it doesn't seem like something a first year could do."  
  
Susan was silent a moment as Harry looked up at her but then she looked away at the far wall before she spoke.  
  
"The poem's by a poet called Ben Jonson."  
  
Harry frowned a moment before his eyebrows shot up in surprise. Sitting up abruptly he stared open mouthed at the red/gold haired girl and he watched as the girl closed her eyes in a wince.  
  
"You?" He asked shocked and after a moment of not moving the girl gave a curt nod. Then slowly she opened her blue eyes and looked at him apologetically.  
  
"You." Harry said as he looked blankly ahead for a moment, letting the pieces slide together in his head.  
  
"I know you hate Valentines Day and those letters even more so but if I had just come up and saimmmppph!"  
  
Susan was cut off as Harry placed his lips over hers. It was chaste and quick but it was also soft and loving before he pulled back again, blushing lightly as he looked at her and her at him.  
  
"You kissed me." She said quietly and Harry nodded.  
  
"Yep, so it would seem."  
  
"You didn't run away screaming."  
  
"I never run screaming from anything."  
  
"You kissed me."  
  
"Already established but ok and yes, It was nice."  
  
Harry could feel his heart hammering against his chest as he watched Susan pull herself back together. Then she slowly let a lop-sided smile pull on her lips.  
  
"Can we try again? I wasn't really active last time."  
  
Harry grinned widely as he nodded. Then he leant forwards and she did the same until they both were kissing lightly, heads tilted so their noses wouldn't bump together and eyes fluttering closed.  
  
Harry's hand reached up to cup her cheek as hers settled on his waist, and it was then that Harry decided:  
  
("I could get used to Valentines Day.")  
  
IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
AN: CHEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE! But it served at cheering me up LMAO! 


End file.
